Swept Through Life's Dream
by NekoUsagi Luvr
Summary: A neutral femme and her sparklings come to Earth after hearing Optimus' call. However, this femme has her own agenda as she searches for a mech that could change the tides of the war...REDONE.


Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to its respective owners. Only the OC's are mine.

* * *

As the second moon lowered in its cycle, a soft chittering sound was heard.

The darkness of the little room was broken by the twin streams of light shining from the corner. Wide, curious optics swept their surroundings, taking in the new shapes formed by the shadows from the light of its optics. Metal, transparent and pliable, covered the hand-like servos as they closed and opened, the air of the cool room reaching through tiny cracks to sensitive wires and inner workings.

The little being wriggled in its nest-like berth, whose sides curled up to keep it from falling off. Whining chirps replaced its curious chitters as the temperature dropped further. Around the small chassis of the sparkling, light peaked from under the minute openings of the thin armor that covered the infant. The normal rhythmic pulse, similar to a heartbeat increased as the infant cybertronian grew more restless.

_Love…calm…_

Dim optics brightened minutely, sweeping across the room and stopping at a portion of the wall that served as the entrance. Questioning whistles and chitters left the tiny bundle of wires at the sound of approaching footsteps.

_Safety…serenity…adoration…_

The little mechling let out a happy whir as recognition set in. He knew this feeling, recognized the source.

When the door finally slid open, the corner was illuminated by the light of a happy sparkling's bright spark and glowing optics. Little metallic servos reached into the air, grasping eagerly at the looming figure above.

The sparkling liked this figure. The figure was very nice, and warm.

Two large servos, metallic and smooth with slender fingers, reflected blue from the bright sparkling's optic color.

The figure smiled down at its innocent offspring as she lifted the clearly exuberant infant. The mechling sent waves upon waves of unadulterated love over the new, yet strong bond he shared with his creator.

With the sparkling distracted by the height change, the aquamarine femme slowly exited the little room to return to recharge. Just as she was about to return to her chamber, another anxious tug pulls on her spark.

Silver, almost white, metallic faceplates shifted into a knowing smile as she went in the opposite direction, turning the corner and strolling into the common area of her small housing unit.

After entering the room, the graceful femme calmly walked to the farthest corner and dipped her head to search the floor. Within moments, her optics spotted the second sparkling as it warbled quietly.

"My, how did you get down there, sweetspark?"

Green optics, hearing the soft voice, looked up and locked with the visor-covered optics of its femme creator. The femme sparkling let out quick whistle that would have gone unnoticed by any other bot, and reached up as her brother had.

_Love…happiness…_

StarShock sent calming emotions as she picked up her second offspring. Curling in the fingers of one servo, StarShock lightly poked the first sparkling to make room, eliciting a happy squeak from him. Smiling a little more, StarShock shifted her daughter carefully onto her other servo before walking to her chamber.  
Quiet warbles and chitters floated up to her audio receptors, causing her to look down. Her spark lightened at what she saw.

The two identical sparklings had somehow shifted to one another's side, causing their helms and chassis to lightly touch. The matching light of their sparks lightly peeked from under their thin armor, matching its twin's pulse. The blue optics of the first sparkling twinkled as the little mech whistled quietly to his green-opticed twin. Said little femme was silent, as if listening to his unintelligible ramblings.

StarShock sent waves of love and adoration to her sparklings as she finally arrived in her chamber and lowered herself onto her berth. With her hand cupped over the infants to shield their sensitive inner workings from the cold night, StarShock gently placed them onto her chestplates, right over her spark.  
The twins soon quieted down, looking at each other with adorably wide gazes. StarShock, lightly rumbled her engine in a soothing manner, driving the sparklings closer to the land of recharge.

As their optics closed, processors shut down, and sparks glowed with content the twins let out one last warble and whistle before shutting down over their femme-creator's spark.

StarShock adoringly traced their helms as she, too, started the process for recharge. Soon, the mother was sound in recharge, sensors tuned on the two sweetsparks resting on her chest plates.

* * *

A.N./ I hope you enjoyed this first peek at StarShock and her little sparklings. I'd love to hear what you think since this is my first story. So please review!


End file.
